Je ne veux plus faire semblant !
by HimawariKurotsuki
Summary: C'est un amour fraternel ou est-ce bien plus que cela ? Nos jumeaux vont vite faire face à leurs sentiments profonds quelque peu tabous. /!\ Attention c'est un twincest yaoi ! Je précise aussi que c'est le premier lemon que j'ai écrit alors soyez sympas surtout que je m'améliore maintenant. ;) Il n'y a pas vraiment d'histoire, c'est juste un délire pervers xD (OS Hikaru x Kaoru).


Kaoru était allongé sur le coté gauche dans le lit qu'il partageait avec son frère jumeau Hikaru. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, quelque chose le tracassait. Des sentiments se bousculaient en lui. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il se posait des questions sur lui et son frère et leur rôle devant les filles du club n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il fallait absolument qu'il dévoile tout à son frère. Il se retourna et observa son frère qui dormait tranquillement. Il se rapprocha de son visage tout doucement et se dit que son jumeau était encore plus beau quand il avait cet air calme et paisible. Soudain, Hikaru ouvrit les yeux :

\- Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? Demanda-t-il à son frère avec un petit sourire.

Kaoru rougit instantanément et se remit sur le coté. Hikaru eu un petit rire. Puis il se mis sur le coté lui aussi pour regarder son frère dans les yeux dans l'attente d'une réponse qui ne viendrait pas mais dont il savait très bien la réponse. Kaoru ne pouvait plus supporter longtemps ce regard et décida qu'il était temps de tout avouer.

\- Hikaru …. Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens réellement mais moi... Je ne veux plus faire semblant ! S'exclama Kaoru les yeux brillants et les joues en feu.

Hikaru paru surpris et ne savait pas s'il devait répondre tout de suite. Alors Kaoru en profita pour continuer.

\- Je t'aime ! Et je me fiche de ce que les gens pourraient bien penser. Cet amour est bien plus que fraternel et j'espère que tu ressens la même chose. Et que ce n'est pas un triste rôle réservé au club.

Hikaru passa alors sa main sur la joue de son frère, le caressa doucement et la laisse glisser dans ses cheveux. Il rapprocha son visage du sien et lui dit dans un souffle :

\- Je vais te montrer comme je partage tes sentiments.

A ces mots, il embrassa tendrement son frère. Kaoru avait tant attendu pour un baiser si sincère. Il savoura ce moment et accéda pleinement à la bouche de son frère. Leurs langues s'entrelacèrent, leurs souffles se mélangèrent. Dans cet échange, leurs corps s'étaient rapprochés, ventre contre ventre, Hikaru avait passé une jambe sur la hanche de son frère. Le baiser s'intensifiait et Hikaru commença à caresser le dos de son frère, sa main descendit sensuellement et passa sous son t-shirt. Kaoru soupira de plaisir et son frère interrompit le baiser, reprit son souffle en souriant et bascula Kaoru complètement sur le dos. Ce dernier rougit de plus belle et les jumeaux se regardèrent avec convoitise. Hikaru retira vivement le t-shirt de son frère et se pencha pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Il laissa glisser ses mains sur le torse nu de Kaoru et effleura de ses lèvres son téton gauche. Kaoru se mit à frémir sous ce geste. Hikaru continuait de couvrir le torse de son frère de baisers en descendant de plus en plus bas. Arriver au niveau de son bas-ventre il retira brusquement le pantalon et le boxer de son frère qui était déjà en érection. Hikaru sourit de satisfaction et se redressa pour embrasser fougueusement Kaoru. Kaoru agrippa alors son jumeau par le cou et se cabra pour pouvoir lui enlever son t-shirt. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et Hikaru enleva lui même son pantalon et son boxer, lui aussi était en érection et Kaoru sourit à cette vue. Il reprit ses baisers sur le ventre de son frère et soudain il frôla son membre. Kaoru gémit de stupeur et de plaisir. Hikaru s'empara alors d'une main du sexe de son frère avec un malin plaisir et le caressa doucement. Kaoru gémit légèrement. Il savait que son frère jumeau adorait faire durer ce genre de plaisir. Mais il voulait absolument qu'il accélère ses mouvements, cette douce torture avait assez duré. Tout en le caressant encore Hikaru embrassait son frère sans relâche.

\- Hikaru …. Accélère ... S'il te plaît ! Supplia Kaoru dans un soupir.

Il ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et Kaoru haletait maintenant de plaisir sous le regard dévorant d'envie de son frère. Il prit alors conscience qu'il était le seul en quelque sorte à prendre du plaisir. Il se redressa un peu et attrapa le membre de son jumeau qui ferma les yeux et se crispa. Kaoru débuta de rapides va-et-vient et ceux de son frère se mirent au même rythme. Leurs gémissements se mêlèrent, Hikaru sentait à présent son corps bouillir et il se précipita sur la bouche de son frère pour étouffer leurs cris dans un baiser. Kaoru n'en pouvait plus, il sentait qu'il était à son point le plus, qu'il allait exploser. Soudain, Hikaru se détacha des lèvres de son jumeau et ils jouirent ensemble dans un même râle de plaisir. Puis, il se laissa tomber contre lui. Kaoru glissa sa main dans les cheveux de son frère et le caressa avec douceur et remarqua que les battements de son cœur qu'il sentait contre sa poitrine étaient parfaitement synchronisés avec les siens tout comme leurs respirations. Il ferma les yeux et laissa une larme de joie couler sur sa joue. Il était à présent apaisé et rassuré que son frère l'aime autant que lui. A ses yeux cet amour est le plus beau et pur qui soit et il voulait le vivre pleinement et ouvertement. Pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées idylliques Hikaru bénéficia de ce moment inattention pour faufiler sa main sur les fesses de son frère, se redressa, l'embrassa sur le front et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Kaoru, il faut que je te fasse mieux comprendre l'intensité de mes sentiments.

A ce moment-là, il chatouilla le rectum de son frère qui trembla sous ce contact soudain et froid. Kaoru appréhendait cet instant, mais il en avait envie plus que tout au monde. Hikaru fit alors passer un doigt qui crispa Kaoru et lui arracha une lamentation de douleur et d'assouvissement. Et enfin, il en mit un autre et son jumeau se crispa encore plus.

-Détends toi Kaoru, demanda-il en lui caressant son sexe puis en lui mettant un doigt dans la bouche. Sous cet acte il se détendit un peu et instantanément Hikaru retira ses doigts pour le pénétrer. Kaoru se cabra et il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps, il fallait que son frère bouge. Avec ses mains, il s'accrocha à son cou. Comme si c'était ce signe qu'il attendait Hikaru démarra de rapides va-et-vient. Kaoru gémissait de plus en plus car son jumeau avait touché son point le plus sensible, sa prostate, elle tressaillait au moindre mouvement lui apportant à chaque fois une onde de plaisir exquis. Il se dressait de plus en plus et finit par être complètement assis sur son frère. Il l'enlaçait et rejeta la tête en arrière tout en poussant de petits cris mêlés au soupir de son frère. Hikaru faisait maintenant sauter son frère violemment en s'enfonçant toujours plus en lui. Il lui prit en même temps son sexe et le caressa extrêmement vite. Ils sentaient tous les deux monter l'orgasme. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement et dans un dernier coup de reins Hikaru se déversa en Kaoru qui jouit également. Après, une calme et tendre dernière étreinte Hikaru se retira et son jumeau se laissa tomber de fatigue dans le lit. Hikaru se coucha à coté de lui, tira la couverture sur eux, l'enlaça par la taille et lui embrassa délicatement l'épaule. Kaoru n'aurait plus à se faire de soucis. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre comme des amants de toujours.


End file.
